Wishful Thinking
by fightXtheXdawn
Summary: Hermione makes a wish on a star and fudges it up. Really badly. Now Rowena Ravenclaw is returning to Hogwarts with her... as a fellow student. How's this supposed to get Draco's attention! Here goes nothing! Not compatable with Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ This little nugget popped into my head a few days ago and I've been writing it like mad. I do hope someone enjoys it somewhere. It's going to be Hermione and Draco but he doesn't show up for a few chappys (sawwie!). Please review and share some love! ^-^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: ~*~Star Gazing~*~<p>

"You know something, Hermione? Maybe if you stopped being a know-it-all bitch with a stick up her ass and started being nice to people and acting like a girl, some guy would want to stick his tongue down your throat!" Ron exploded, finally having it up to the top of his overly red head of hair with his best friend's need to be right all the time.

"Shut up, Ronald!" She hissed angrily and, not that she'd admit it to herself, hurt. She folded her arms tightly and crossed the cramped room where Ron and Harry's beds were cramped together with their trunks and various other items. She nearly tripped over Harry's broomstick and she kicked at it in her frustration.

"Hey! What'd the Firebolt ever do to you?" Harry demanded meekly. He very rarely got involved, apparently only speaking up when his broomstick was at stake.

"You're both so… so… so immature!" She shrieked. They gave her blank looks.

"Well, yeah… we're teenage boys." Ron said lamely. "And we're not going to be doing school work on the summer holidays!"

"Not school work- research!" She insisted, waving her arms dramatically in a wide arch. "Honestly, I thought you guys would be a little more excited about finding the a way to create house unity in our seventh year. You know, so something like Voldemort doesn't ever happen again?"

"Pal up to Malfoy, the only bloody Slytherin left? Not bloody likely." Ron insisted vehemently. Harry nodded his silent agreement. Sure, Malfoy hadn't done anything during the war- he was too cowardly to- but at the same time, not doing anything- in the helpful sense- also made him less of a man in their eyes. He'd basically hid under a rock during the final battle and Harry couldn't seem to forgive him for that. Hermione thought he somehow figured Malfoy could have at least saved one life that night… and she wished she could agree. Snape had been completely redeemed after his death. She shook memories away.

"There will be a few others besides Malfoy and I don't think you guys are being fair. He didn't surrender us to Voldemort when he had the chance, did he?" She defended.

"Oh, so now you're defending him? Do you lurrrrv him now, Hermione?" Ron sneered. "It's too bad he's not a book or I might actually be afraid of that being the case."

"You are positively horrid!" She said lamely before turning and stomping out of the room. Things had been a little edgy between the three friends since that battle and the news that they'd all been invited back to Hogwarts to resume their seventh year. A lot of good souls had been lost- none of the Weasleys, thank goodness, but most of the order had fallen. Since then, it seemed like all they ever did was argue, each trying to sort through their own insecurities.

On the narrow stairs, Hermione ran head-first into a pale chest. She bounced back as if electrocuted. "Oh, jeez! Fred, why can't you ever wear a shirt like a normal person?"

"'Mione, babe, it's rude to call a guy by another guy's name." George said dramatically, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And for your information, I was coming back from getting ready for bed for the night. Your insecurities and jealous habits are weighing me down, love. It's just never going to work between us."

"Whatever." She snapped, swerving around him and heading back down the stairs. He followed, clearly intrigued by the fact he hadn't needed to work at her to put her in such a foul mood.

"Are we in a lover's spat, 'Mione Dearest? Should we put Ron out on the stoop tonight?" He needled, following her through the living room where Molly sat watching her knitting needles distractedly. She was no doubt thinking about Harry's birthday party plans, which was to occur in a few days time. Charlie, home on vacation, was brooding over a book of Wards and glanced up warily at his mischievous brother and the poor nagged girl.

"Just shove off, George. I'm really not in the mood to joke around."

"Now, now- there's always room for a laugh. For example, your hair tonight looks like somebody stuck your finger in a socket and it's the most enchanting and amusing thing I've seen all summer-"

Hermione cut him off with an enraged groan and slammed her way out into the yard, leaving a snickering yet confused George behind her. She really couldn't hold it against him, the twins weren't known for having excellent tact when it came to girls they weren't trying to sleep with. If he had any interest in her however, you could be sure he'd be cleverly charming as well as funny. Another annoyance to the already insecure Gryffindor Princess- not that she even had that title any more. Books and cleverness did not a princess make- not to today's buffoons anyway. No, she may as well be the Gryffindor Spinster.

With these sobering thoughts in mind, she crossed to a tree on the far corner of the yard that she liked to read under and sat dejectedly, staring at her feet. It wasn't that she didn't want a boyfriend, really she did. She was a teenage girl, after all. She had needs. Still, what if Ron was right? Hadn't he said something about her not being girly enough? Surely there couldn't be such a distinction? She certainly had the figure of a girl.

"I bet Rowena Ravenclaw didn't have these sorts of problems." She mused aloud.

"What? Spending a summer with a prat for a best friend and his two annoying prankster brothers?" A voice answered, causing her to jump out of her skin. The speaker moved closer, settling beside her and continuing. "'Course there's Ginny but she can be a little horror herself when she's in one of her moods. You're basically stuck in the crazy house for the summer, your intellectual mind going to rot in that pretty little head."

"Charlie!" Hermione gasped out aghast when she finally realized who it was sitting beside her in the dark. The moon had finally drifted out from behind the clouds and revealed his scruffy red hair, freckled nose, and dragon's tooth earring. She blushed at the words "pretty little head" but said nothing about it, instead opting to say, "I don't mind being here, I like your family well enough, it's just…"

"Ron." He said simply with a nod.

"Yeah." She said despairingly. "I mean, why's he have to be so stubborn about this house unity thing? I'm not asking him to date Pancy Parkinson or play Wizard's Chess with Zabini. Why can't he just be… nice?"

"Because… he's Ron." Charlie pointed out with a chuckle. He nudged her arm gently with his elbow. "And a bit dense in the head, if you get my drift."

"That's putting it mildly." Hermione snarled. Charlie said nothing, just sat next to her patiently, waiting for her to continue or just waiting to be dismissed. She could never quite read Charlie. Sometimes, he seemed so patient and kind, like right now. Other times, it seemed he couldn't find it in him to tell her the time of day, let alone sit with her letting her vent to him. He was a riddle inside of puzzle, locked up in a mystery. She sighed, deciding to let him off the venting hook and instead asked, "Do you think this house unity idea is so far-fetched?"

"Well…" He trailed off and Hermione knew his exact thoughts on the subject just from that alone. She was an idiot for thinking this plan of hers could ever work. He just was trying to say it politely. Finally, standing he offered, "I think some things are more wishful thinking…"

"Thanks Charlie." She said quietly, studying her converse glumly. He pat her on the head much like an adult to a child.

"Don't stay out too late. I'll leave the kitchen light on for you." With that, he walked away and Hermione heard the door shut behind him. She sighed again and lay back, studying the stars. Charlie left her more confused than anything, as usual. She usually prided herself on reading people but he was one of few that kept her guessing. No need to go into detail on the others on that list, of course.

"Boys." She muttered like it was a curse word. She shook her head; she was being ridiculous. Rowena Ravenclaw would have shrugged these insignificant troubling thoughts off like nobody's business. Ravenclaw didn't have time to moon over guys at Hermione's age, she was too busy off being brilliant. I mean, her motto was "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" for crying out loud! What would such a smart witch need with petty girlish drama? She would have been above all that.

"I wish I knew what Rowena Ravenclaw was like at my age." Hermione voiced her thoughts to the empty air, fiddling with the fraying edge of her jean shorts. She smiled to herself, envisioning Ravenclaw with her blue-black hair pulled back in a tight bun, a set of stern glasses on her nose and a stack of books in her arms. She was too smart to be troubled by something so trivial as a so-called love life.

Just then, a shooting star struck the pond, causing Hermione to jump as before. She stood uneasily, her eyes focused on the shooting star which still glowed slightly in the water, like a glittering nugget of gold. Hermione knew better than to mess with this- it was elemental magic from beyond the earth no less. Misunderstood and Wild Magic. She'd read about it in a book of that title by Hopkirk.

Backing slowly away, she kept her gaze trained on the fallen star. It was pulsing now, growing dimmer with each flare. Maybe this one would burn out and result in nothing- she read that a good deal of them do. The ones that didn't were unpredictable. She wasn't going to take her chances. She hurried into the Burrow and straight up to the room she shared with Ginny.

"There you are." The younger girl said, sounding annoyed. She peeked up at her friend from behind the cover of a steamy trash novel which bore the image of a woman in a dress sliding off her shoulders being embraced by a overly muscular and tan man dressed as a pirate. "I was beginning to think Ron sent you over the edge and you'd apparated home."

"St. Mungo's would be more likely." Offered one of the twins at that moment walking past the still open door. Ginny winced at them, annoyed.

"Goodnight, George!" She said firmly, flicking her wand and shutting the door in his face over his protests of being called by the wrong name by his own sister. She shrugged. "I knew that was Fred… sort of. I just how abashed they get that we can't tell them apart."

"Ginny, you won't believe what just happened!" Hermione said.

"You had a revelation that Ron's a selfish, stupid git." the redhead said without missing a beat.

"No! Well… yeah, but after that I saw a shooting star!" Hermione said, her eyes wide. "It's landed in your pond out back!"

"No way!" Ginny protested, quickly standing and moving to her window to confirm it with her own eyes. The water still glittered faintly but the meteor could not be discerned. Ginny whistled. "Bloody hell… you made it a wish didn't you?"

Hermione's heart paused a beat. Had she? She'd remembered faintly saying something that began with 'I wish…' shortly before the shooting star crash-landed but whatever it had been must have been so minimal a thought that she'd forgot it in the stunning aftermath of what had just happened. Surely, whatever it was, didn't count since it had happened before the star fell right? She'd best make a wish now, just to be on the safe side.

She focused on the glowing pond before letting her eyes drift shut and thought the wish any normal teenage girl would think. _"I wish to find my true love this year…"_

There was a small giggle and Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny watching her with glittering eyes. "You don't actually believe wishing on those hunks of space rock does anything, do you?"

"It might. I've read-"

"Yeah, yeah. You've read little fairies come out of the rock and grant your wishes for the small, easy payment of toe nails or something." The other girl waved it away dismissively and Hermione blinked at her, not quite sure what to say to that.

"That's disgusting, Gin." was what she finally settled on before they both fell to laughing and made their way back into Ginny's room to go to bed.

"Goodnight, Hermione. I hope Ron isn't such a dick tomorrow." Ginny said around a yawn as she shut the lights off with another flick of her wand. Ever since she turned seventeen, Ginny used her wand for every slight detail- much like the twins had.

"Goodnight, Ginny." Hermione whispered back in the darkness. She turned on her side to gaze out at the moon pondering. Her parents had always told her to make wishes on shooting stars and, with what she read, it wasn't that far-fetched to do so. If the star in question was particularly generous, or had lived a happy full life, it would usually take nearby human's into consideration when using it's magic. It couldn't be that crazy to believe in such things.

With all these justifications and logical explanations running around her ever-thinking head, Hermione drifted into a pleasanter sleep than she would have without them.

* * *

><p>"Yoo-hoo… hello… wakey, wakey sleepy head." Someone was calling just beyond the realm of sleep where Hermione was beautiful and content to be fawned over. The voice was unfamiliar, kind of silky and husky at the same time- lower than Ginny's with a bit of conceit to it's edges. Hermione burrowed deeper into her pillow and someone pulled it out from under her, hitting her on the head with it. "I said 'wake up'!"<p>

"Fine!" She snapped, thoroughly annoyed and sitting up to face the speaker. She glared daggers at the offending person before a look of shock and horror overcame her annoyance. She took in the slender girl wearing shorts and a tank top barely covering her toned stomach, her long blue-black hair waving to her waist and a pair of perfect sky blue eyes now analyzing Hermione critically, much in the same way all the beautiful and stuck-up girls at Hogwarts would do.

"Nice hair, puffkin." Rowena said sarcastically, her lip curling.


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing with Rowena

A/N~ See? I'm not entirely mean and leaving you with a semi-cliffy. The last chapter was named after a piano song by Kavin Hoo. I'm going to try and title each chapter after a sky/star related song. So feel free to send some suggestions my way! Also, note this is not named after sparkly vampired. Cedric is dead, people... and he sparkles. :[

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 ~*~ Twilight ~*~<p>

"No, this can't be happening. I'm dreaming. That's it." Hermione flopped back over, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"This is no dream, fur ball." Rowena remarked, sitting unceremoniously on the edge of the bed. Hermione sat up to glare at her once more and the other girl shrugged noncommittally. "Where exactly is here, anyway? Some kind of homeless shelter for redheads?"

Hermione gave her a confused glance. "How do you know it's full of redheads?"

"I came in through the back door." Rowena said rolling her eyes. "Logic. Clearly, it's for the undereducated as well. I ran into some weird boy with black hair in the hallway- couldn't even form full sentences. Tragic, really, what magic has fallen to."

"Magic hasn't fallen to anything!" Hermione snapped, liking her less and less by the moment. "Um, what are you doing here?"

Rowena shrugged again. "Seems someone here wished me here. I'm assuming it's you. At least, I think the mousy girl last night was you- perhaps with less tangles."

"I just woke up!" Hermione snapped. "Ok, I just need to think about how to fix this… clearly, I need to go to St. Mungo's… I should shower first to look presentable. No, what am I saying? Crazy people hardly care about looking presentable…"

"You're not crazy."

"But you _can't_ be here! You've already grown up, founded Hogwarts and passed on!" Hermione cried, waving her arms dramatically as if this would somehow prove her point. It only succeeded in causing Rowena to arch a perfectly shaped brow at her in concern. "Look, _accio_ _Hogwarts, a History_!"

The book came flying from the tiny clutch bag at the foot of the bed and Rowena looked on with surprise and a hint of admiration. "Undetectable extension charm? Clever."

"Look, see here?" Hermione opened immediately to the page headlining the chapter all about Rowena Ravenclaw, where a portrait of a much older, bespectacled version of the girl before her smiled up at them coolly. "That's you! Older and more mature… this was done ages ago!"

"Well, clearly I'm here sitting right next to you and I can say without a doubt I am one-hundred-percent real. So something must be at work here beyond either of us." Rowena pointed out.

Hermione's wish from the night before came crashing back on her. She held her head in her hands, feeling suddenly very sick. "Oh no… oh that bloody stupid shooting star!"

"You wished for me on a shooting star?" Rowena reiterated, looking skeptical once more. "You couldn't, you know, wish for love or a certain guy or something… like a normal teenage girl?"

"No, that was my second wish… and before you point it out, yes I know, only one wish per star!" Hermione snapped, already annoyed with the know-it-all, snobby attitude of the girl before her. And the fact she had to look so perfect. Why did she look so bloody perfect? Hermione sighed, calming down. "I was angry last night as something my friend said and I was thinking about you, how you're so smart and clever and probably would never let something like having no love life upset you and I guess I wished to know what you were like as a teenager. That was before the star even struck the pond, I didn't think it'd actually count for anything!"

The slender, model-like girl blinked at her for a moment, before a smug look came over her. "Of course I worry about having a love life. I mean, what kind of normal girl doesn't want one?"

"I didn't say I don't want one! I'm just having trouble finding one." Hermione said sharply, folding her arms. She ran a hand through her tangled curls in frustration.

"Gee, I wonder why." Rowena retorted sarcastically, her gaze focused on how Hermione's hair stood on end peculiarly. She shook her head and said, "So, how do we fix this? Do I just go on my own way or something?"

"I don't think so… I mean, I wished you here so you have to stick around until whatever's fulfilled right?"

"What is supposed to be… fulfilled?" Rowena demanded with a smirk.

"I don't know, I don't remember what exactly I said… or maybe it has to do with the second wish." Hermione mused, biting her lip.

"I have to find you a love life? That's a challenge and a half." Rowena offered unhelpfully.

"You know what? You're right. Maybe you should just go away!" Hermione said angrily before getting up and stomping out of the room to go take her shower and deflect Rowena's attention from her hair. As soon as she left the room, she ran into Harry on his way back from his own shower. He gave her a peculiar look.

"Hey, Hermione? Um… have you seen some strange girl with dark hair running around?"

"Yes, Harry!" was all she'd say before shutting the door and casting a silencing charm on it. Once she was sure she couldn't hear anyone and they couldn't hear her, she let out a frustrated scream. "Of all the bloody stupid luck! This is bullocks, that's what it is! Complete and utter dragon crap!"

"Sounds like a mess." came the smooth familiar voice of Charlie. Hermione whipped around to yell at him but lost her voice somewhere in her throat. He was brushing his teeth… shirtless. He smirked at her blank expression and spit the toothpaste before turning with a smirk. "Sorry but maybe next time you should make sure the room is clear before blowing up."

"I'm not even surprised because you know, it's just going to be the kind of day I have it seems. Anything that can go wrong, will." She whined, sitting on the toilet seat and putting her head in her hands. Charlie studied her with a frown.

"What's happened? Nice hair, by the way."

She fired a death glare at him for the hair remark but explained, "Well, it seems I've somehow managed to wish Rowena Ravenclaw back to life as a teenage girl."

His eyes widened a little but it seemed the subject peaked his interest a bit. "Really? How's she for a looker? We always thought she'd been sexy from how well she looks in her portrait."

"She's gorgeous." Hermione relented with a roll of her eyes. Charlie gave an approving nod.

"Can I get a look at her?"

"No." Hermione said bluntly, not liking the turn of conversation. "I've told her she could go on her merry way somewhere."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I am not hanging out with the co-founder of Hogwarts!" Hermione lied, not wishing to go into detail about how said co-founder was snobby and rude. Charlie just shook his head, seeming to give her up for a lost cause.

"Could have let me have a look at her at least." He mumbled before letting himself out. Thoroughly ready to crawl back into bed and lay there until it was time to go back to Hogwarts for the year, Hermione forced herself to shower and prepare for the day.

So one of the founders of Hogwarts was loose somewhere as a teenager. That wasn't such a bad thing, right? I mean, they got to relive their lives… right? Hermione wasn't doing a totally bad thing letting them wander freely around. It wasn't messing with any time-space continuum or whatever it was… right?

"Have you ever considered an oil treatment? And you're using the wrong shampoo. Moisturizing would do your hair some good." A snide voice commented from somewhere outside the shower curtain. Hermione poked her head out in disbelief but sure enough, Rowena sat on the sink, her legs crossed primly as she flicked through a magazine in a bored fashion.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to inspect your shampoo products to see if you were even using anything beneficial to your hair. You're not, of course. Which is part of your problem right there." Rowena remarked.

"No, I meant here as in still at the Burrow! I told you that you could leave and do whatever you wanted." Hermione pointed out, trying to ignore yet another jab at her hair.

"Funny thing happened when I tried to apparate out of this little village… I wound up right back at the boundary lines. Couldn't get anywhere. Tried walking only to find that I wasn't really covering any distance. Seems I'm rooted to whatever town, city, location you decide to be in until I help you with whatever your issue is." Rowena explained dryly. "It's like a restraining order only instead of saying I must stay out of a certain distance of you, I seem to have to stay within it."

"So, I'm stuck with you?"

Rowena shot her a dark look. "Well the way I see it, there's two options. Option A: we could pretend not to know each other and live private lives with the only catch being they have to be in the same town as each other. Option B: I help you and get my freedom."

"Well, which are you going to go with?" Hermione demanded.

"Option B, obviously!" Rowena huffed. "I merely named it second cause it was the most dismal of the two. But I'm certainly not going to allow myself to be limited for the rest of my life. Best to face this like the clever witch I am."

"Right." Agreed Hermione grimly. She was completely disgusted with the whole thing and kept cursing herself for all the rotten luck and stupidity she seemed to have created in the matter of hours. "It could be worse."

"I don't see how." Rowena countered.

"Right." Hermione allowed before shutting off the water, grabbing her towel and trudging back to the room she shared with Ginny. Rowena trailed her like a ghost, sending her a shivery reminder of the poor Grey Lady at Hogwarts.

"So I take it you don't have any hot oil treatments or moisturizing shampoo just lying around." Rowena mused, studying a snow globe on Ginny's shelf as Hermione quickly threw on some cargo pants and a baggy T-shirt.

"Can't say that I actually do." She shot back.

"We'll have to go shopping then." Rowena pointed out, turning to glance at the girl. Her face became crestfallen at the other girl's outfit. "For some clothes too while we're at it."

"It's not very helpful to my self esteem if you keep making cracks like that." Hermione pointed out, setting her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Trust me, your self esteem will get a make over too once we get you fixed up. You doing anything today?"

"I was going to read up more on the conflicts over the years between the houses-"

"Wrong answer. We're going to go to some ordinary muggle stores and teach you how to be a girl." Rowena swore. Hermione became indignant.

"You can't just swoop in out of thin air and start controlling my life!"

"Do you want a love life or not?" Rowena argued. Hermione began to stammer something but Rowena cut her off with, "Let me rephrase that: do you want me out of your hair or not?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. Let's go shopping."

"Baggy clothes are not flattering, Hermione." Rowena insisted, pushing a tank top back into Hermione's hands. "Now go try it on."

"I don't want to wear something so form fitting that it leaves little to the imagination!" Hermione flinched away from the offending tank top but Rowena just threw it over her shoulder regardless and began steering her into the changing rooms, gathering more pants and shirts as she went.

"Guys like form fitting! They go gaga over form fitting!" Rowena barked out, sounding like the fashion police. In fact, in her skinny jeans, mid-calf length boots, and flowing swoop-necked shirt carelessly belted at the waist, she even dressed like a freaking model. "You're not giving me much to work with if you keep fussing!"

She then unceremoniously shoved Hermione into the dressing room, threw the clothes at her so they covered the poor girl's head and shut the door. "Try those on or I'm coming in there and putting them on you myself."

Hermione scowled. She was so pushy! Who knew that the founder of the smartest house in Hogwarts was so meticulous and bossy when it came to trivial things such as appearances. Than again, she had been a happily married witch in her time. She must have known a thing or two about attracting the opposite sex. Hermione grudgingly put on one of the outfits. She turned to herself in the mirror and her eyes widened to saucers. "I am not wearing this!"

"Let me see!" Rowena urged.

"No!" Hermione said childishly. Rowena rolled her eyes, checked left and right before whipping out her wand and opening the locked door. She slipped inside and took in the other girls outfit.

"Hermione, that looks so great on you! Why don't you like it?"

"Because it shows everything!" Hermione cried, crossing her arms self consciously. She was in the tank top with a jacket thrown over it and some boot cut jeans and her usual converse shoes.

"Hardly." Rowena commented, confused. This was one of the least flashy outfits she'd handed her. "I mean, if you think that shows anything, try on the scoop-neck t-shirt next."

"No, I don't mean _cleavage_." The other girl said, comically lowering her voice to a whisper. "I mean… look at my stomach. It bulges out. And my thighs! I have such fat thighs! I can't wear this, Rowena… I'm sorry."

"Hermione, you look fine." Rowena said delicately. "I mean, I may be model slim, and often guys do prefer that in a girl, but there are some guys who prefer fuller bodies too."

Hermione tried to ignore the sting in that compliment, knowing that Rowena only meant well. She studied herself carefully in the mirror. Her stomach wasn't really bulging… it didn't cave in like Rowena's did, it was still rather flat. Sure, her thighs had shape to them but that was what was good about them- they had shape. Rowena's looked like twigs. She beamed. "You're right. I feel so much better. Hand me the next outfit!"

"That's the spirit!" And she obediently gave her a more playful outfit for nights out. As they tried on clothes, they began to joke but it was difficult with Rowena still playing the bossy, snobby girl. Hermione tried to remember that was just who she was but she made it so difficult, especially when she made cracks about her hair.

"Trust me, you'll be unrecognizable when I'm through with that nest on your head." Rowena swore as they walked down the London streets to a bath and beauty store. Hermione just shook her head at that, keeping her thoughts to herself. Rowena went on, "Why wasn't Jenny ever helped you out like this before? She seemed to have a huge stack of fashion magazines she could have helped you pull tips from."

"Ginny." Hermione correctly for the fifth time. "And she has a lot on her plate. She's going to be in her last year of Hogwarts and she just acquired her boyfriend. All her time and energy goes into that sort of stuff."

"Well yes, but before that she could have helped you. I'm sure she doesn't spend all her time on this new boyfriend and academics. Otherwise she'd be competing with you as 'smartest witch of her age'" Rowena commented with a smug smirk. She thought it quaint that little Hermione was considered that. From what she could tell the poor girl worked very hard indeed to maintain that title and she didn't have the heart to tell her that she would sweep her away once they got to Hogwarts. If she was still around by then that is.

"Well, I suppose she was just never forced to." Hermione tried to joke. Rowena laughed politely and nodded her head.

"That certainly does give motivation." She glanced over the hair products with a sage eye. She quickly grabbed up some moisturizing shampoo and conditioner, pressing them into Hermione's hands. She grabbed down some hot oil treatment packets as well and they began to head towards the counter. "Now, for future reference, you have curly hair."

"I hadn't noticed." Hermione supplied sarcastically. Rowena ignored this.

"Curly hair is fragile. It breaks easier than straight hair and has a harder time maintaining moisture. You'll want moisturizing shampoo or special curly hair products but I find those to be rather expensive and still lacking in results-"

"How would you know? You don't even have curly hair." Hermione cut in, so sick of Rowena knowing every single thing, not just academic but in beauty tips as well.

"Because, Hermione, I've done my research." She insisted patiently. "Now the hot oil treatments will also help retain moisture. Once a week with those. Shampoo every other day at most, condition every day. Got it?"

"No-"

"Trust me, it's well worth it when you see the results. I'll be so proud of myself." Rowena mused as they returned to the streets to go somewhere quiet and lonely to apparate back to the Burrow.

"How is it you know so much about girly stuff like this? I thought you had been a bookworm back in school just like me? I haven't heard you say a single academically related bit of knowledge." Hermione pointed out finally. Rowena turned with a pitying eye.

"There's more to being a smart witch than academics, Hermione. For instance, in most conversation, academics is not the topic of choice. People want something simple and flowing, easy to follow for all sorts. It's called gossip." Rowena lectured. "Also, as a teenage witch I had my own issues with self image. I did research on it. I had plenty of time around my studies of course because I had one of those photographic memories. Devilishly helpful, that."

"I should be so lucky." Hermione said, grimly.

"Just remember everything I'm telling you know and you'll be completely transformed. The best part is, we didn't need to use a whole lot of magic to do so!" Rowena giggled like a little school girl. With the exciting prospect of a make over ahead of them, they apparated away.

_I was stained with a role_

_In a day not my own_

_But as you walked into my life_

_You showed what needed to be shown_

_And I always knew what was right_

_I just didn't know that I might_

_Peel away and choose to see_

_With such a different sight_

_And I will never see the sky the same way…_

* * *

><p><em>Twilight~ Vanessa Carlton<em>

~More sky/star related song titles welcome! The more the merrier! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Moondance

A/N~ Oh, I got so excited I had to upload another chappie! Might as well take advantage of the creative juices while they flow right? If the wireless would cooperate anyhow. Bloody, stupid muggle invention. Anyhow, still looking for star/sky related songs. If you guys don't throw any out, I'm gonna have to start stretching and winging it. We don't need that. I've got a few to sort through but more are welcome! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: ~*~Moondance~*~

_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_Can I just have one more moon dance with you?_

_~ Moondance by Van Morrison_

"Now, what are you going to say to Charlie tonight when you talk to him during Harvey's little birthday party?" Rowena tested, slathering some smoky eye shadow on her poor victim. She'd instructed Hermione to give her a crash course in all the occupants in the house and so far she'd gotten none of their names right… except for Charlie but that was because she insisted on hearing about that particular subject for close to twenty minutes. By process of elimination, she'd determined this was the one to test Hermione out on- to see if anything she was instructing her in was working.

"It's Harry." Hermione corrected. "Harry's birthday party is tonight. You'd think you'd know of him at least, I mean, you have a portrait hanging in the castle, don't you ever hear about the boy who lived?"

"Sorry, sorry! I guess I have a hard time putting a face to the legend… well, that face." Rowena said in her usual bossy, bitchy way. "So, what are you going to say to Charlie and if you tell me it'll be some tidbit about dragons you read in a book, I'll scream."

"I'm to ask him about the scar on his forearm. The one that looks like a star." Hermione said tentatively, wincing away from the mascara brush. Rowena gave her a dangerous look and she obediently stopped squirming. They'd been locked upstairs in the bathroom/Ginny's room since they'd returned from shopping and discovered Molly was throwing Harry's party early so that it fell on a weekend and everyone could sleep in the next day. Rowena had dragged Hermione upstairs to do her hair, makeup, and clothes.

"That's a start, yes." Rowena commented, giving Hermione's hair a final scrunch. She sat back, hands on her hips, admiring her handiwork. "Well, here goes nothing, right?"

"You mean you're finally done torturing me?" Hermione reiterated, raising an eyebrow.

"For the moment at least. Let's get downstairs." Rowena instructed. She turned and led the way, confident that she looked hot, at least. Hermione tried to peek at herself in a mirror on the way by but Rowena grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

They went down the stairs and out to the garden where the rest of the Weasleys were assembled. Even Percy and Bill with his wife of one year, Fleur were there, along with some other close friends which included Neville and Luna. Everyone mingled around a tent similar to the one from the wedding with glowing pixies (a charm had obviously been cast on them) in glass lanterns for twinkling lights. As soon as the two girls entered the garden all eyes flew up to the late comers and a silence fell.

Hermione's breath halted in this dire moment of truth. No one was saying anything or doing anything or smiling even. Rowena must have tricked her cruelly and made her look horrid. That's why she wasn't allowed to look in the mirror. The outfit made her look terrible, the make up was like a prostitute, the hair a mass of tangles. That had to be it. She was a laughing stock.

Only then Charlie stepped forward, his eyes on Hermione alone. "Hermione… you look bloody fantastic! Bravo, Rowena, you certainly have a gift."

"Yes, well. It wasn't much to work with but I definitely improved the subject." Rowena said with a proud shake of her long, silky hair. Hermione bit her tongue at being spoken of like a painting.

"Oh, you simply brought out her finer features." Charlie allowed, finally glancing at the beauty queen beside Hermione. "I don't think she was completely a lost case."

"Well, no…" Rowena relented. "She has excellent bone structure, at least. We were never properly introduced. I'm Rowena."

She held out her hand, which Charlie took and kissed nobly. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Rowena said, smiling triumphantly. Then she glanced from Hermione, standing silent and awkward at her side, and back to Charlie, and inexplicably blurted, "I have to say, I find Fred very sexy. Or is it George? One or both of them has definitely caught my eye."

Hermione cast her a bewildered glance, wondering if someone has slipped her a truth potion when she wasn't looking. Charlie looked amused. "Well, it depends on what you're looking for. George is more likely to bring you flowers, Fred is more likely to bring you into a closet."

"Oh, really?" Rowena smirked, attention caught. She glanced back at the twins, grinning mischievously and waving her fingers. "Well, kiddies, excuse me. I've got matters to attend to."

She turned to walk away, thought of something, and grabbed Hermione by the arm just as she opened her mouth to ask Charlie about the scar. She yanked her hard off to the side and Hermione winced, wondering if she was going to dislocate her arm. She pulled back, massaging her shoulder carefully. "That kind of hurt, Rowena."

"You aren't interested in either of the twins, are you? I mean, it sounded like Charlie was the one who you liked so I figured I'd leave him alone. I'm right, aren't I and you don't care for either of the twins?" Rowena demanded, ignoring Hermione's whining. Hermione glanced at the two guys in question. One was blowing kisses in their direction while the other was pouring some mysterious potion into the punch.

"Uh, no." Hermione replied, quite certain. "Just don't touch the punch."

"You got it." Rowena said, clapping eagerly. She then turned so swiftly, her hair slapped Hermione in the face and she sneezed. Hermione headed back over to Charlie who was studying her with an eyebrow quirked.

"Sorry about that." Hermione said shyly as soon as she reached him.

"Wanted to make sure she wasn't moving in on your man?" Charlie joked.

"Something like that, yeah." Hermione said with a smirk. "I told her the twins were all hers."

"Lucky me." Charlie said enigmatically. Hermione glanced at him curiously but he wasn't elaborating.

"So, um… care to tell me about how you got that scar?"

"Which scar?" Charlie wondered, holding out both muscular arms for scrutiny. She pointed to the star-shaped one on his left forearm. "Oh, that one. Huh… don't really remember, actually. Once you work with dragons you sort of lose track of your battle scar stories. Shall I make one up for you?"

Hermione scrunched her nose delicately. "I think I'll be ok without the story."

"It's a good one." He promised.

"You don't even remember it."

"Well, the one I had in mind was a good one. It involved Snape, a bottle of shampoo and one seriously improperly aimed scourging shampoo."

Hermione giggled like Rowena had taught her though she felt it was still way too soon to start cracking Snape jokes, particularly in light of all the good he'd done for Harry's sake in the final battle and all. Just then Luna came up and pulled Hermione aside slightly more gently than Rowena had. "Hermione, I'm deeply concerned."

The older girl turned to the strange one curiously. "What's wrong, Luna?"

"You've changed your appearance."

"Actually, Rowena did for me." Hermione replied dryly.

"You should be above such petty things, Hermione. Changing your appearance is going to attract Annaracks."

"Isn't that a type of chair?" Hermione said distractedly, her eyes flickering to Charlie curiously. He was now talking to Cho, who'd appeared with Oliver Wood of all people. She flicked her hair back and batted her eyes like anything, while Wood stood off to the side completely oblivious as he discussed Quidditch with Ron.

"No, it's a type of suitor."

"Oh."

"They're bad, Hermione!" Luna insisted, stomping her foot childishly. "It will cause nothing but heartbreak."

"I'll be on the look out for any Adirondacks."

"Annaracks!"

"Right, Ant-attacks. Got it. Excuse me a moment." Thoroughly confused and slightly bothered, Hermione turned from the girl and began searching the now sizable crowd for Charlie.

"Her-my-own-ninny!" A strong Bulgarian accent said and she found herself engulfed in a bizarre hug from a man she hadn't seen in years. Viktor Krum set her back down on her feet and leered down at her, swigging deeply from a glass of fire whiskey. "It's been too long. You look radiant."

"Um, thanks. I'm surprised to see you!" She replied honestly. He chuckled at that.

"The var is over. It makes visiting friends easier. Catching up, as you say." He leaned forward and she backed away a little into someone. She turned.

"Oh, hello Harry! Happy birthday!" She exclaimed excitedly. Harry beamed at her.

"Thanks, 'Mione!" He hugged her tightly. "And thank you so much for the broom polish!"

Krum chuckled at this, misunderstanding Harry no doubt and translating it into something dirty. Hermione found herself blushing just for thinking along the same lines to reach her conclusion about his laughter. She pushed that aside however and said, "Oh, yes. Well you know, I am sorry I kicked the Firebolt the other night. I don't know why everyone's so on edge lately."

"Maybe they all need broom polishes." Krum suggested.

"We're just a bit out of sorts right now, is all. We'll get over it soon enough. You'll see. It'll be the same as ever." Harry swore. "Even if that Rowena girl is around. Why would you even wish for some random girl, Hermione?"

"Maybe broom polish vasn't enough." Krum once more tried to butt in. Hermione gave him a severe look before turning back to her thoroughly confused friend.

"It was an accident, Harry. I didn't mean to wish on that stupid star at all. Believe me, if I'd known, there are millions of things I'd rather wish for." She swore. Harry nodded thoughtfully before getting distracted by Oliver Wood and drifting away. Poor Hermione was left with Krum.

"You know, Hermy-own-ninny, I could use some broom polish myself." He suggested.

"Krum, you're not being funny!" Hermione finally hissed, thoroughly fed up with the joke.

"Ah, there you are!" Charlie chuckled, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "Reconnecting with old friends I see? How are you, Krum? Still the professional seeker?"

"Yes." Krum answered simply, clearly not enjoying being interrupted. Just then a band started up somewhere with some jazz music, completely spontaneous and random for Harry's party. Only when she saw one of the twins leading Rowena out to the center of the floor did she understand. Harry stood off to the side, a strange look on his face as he cradled his cup of punch. He didn't seem to be staring at the band or the twins antics for that matter. His eyes were on Ginny. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the hand and led her out to dance.

"I didn't think Harry knew how to dance to jazz." Hermione remarked, frowning. What on earth was in that punch. Suddenly, Charlie grabbed old of her hand.

"Let's teach them a thing or two, eh?" He said. She trembled but allowed him to steer her away and twirl her about the floor. He smirked devilishly. "Figured you could use an excuse to get away from Krum."

"Thank you." She replied with a smile. There was silence for a moment. Rowena gave her a glare that said plainly she needed to keep talking. "You're in a good mood tonight."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "No different from any other night."

Hermione shrugged, feeling the need to ramble. "Sometimes you're more standoffish."

He chuckled. "I hear girls like the dark, brooding look." He dipped her, expertly. "It's sexy."

"And who have you been trying to impress?" She demanded as he tugged her up again, twirling her and bring her so they were mere inches apart.

"Who do you think?" He retorted. "Not everyone needed to see a make over to know you were something special, Hermione."

"Really?" She whispered, breathlessly.

"Really." Charlie confirmed, leaning down to give her a kiss. A real kiss. Not like those needy kisses of Viktor or that loser Cormac. No, this was an honest to Merlin, capital K _kiss_. She shuddered in his arms as his lips molded against hers, tender and warm, studied in the art of kissing.

"Having fun?" Rowena whispered beside her ear. Hermione waved her away, allowing Charlie to pull her tightly. When they broke apart for air, Hermione grabbed a cup of punch from George and knocked it back, before even thinking clearly. She felt something bubbling up inside her throat and for a moment she was afraid she was going to hurl. She tried to force herself away from Charlie, but something rooted her to the spot. This was it, she was going to puke-

"I think you're the sexiest Weasley boy, by far. If I had my way, you'd walk around shirtless every day and rub oil on your muscles to make them gleam like some hero out of one of Ginny's trash novels. We could roll around in the pond together like two pigs and come out looking better than those figures." She said in a clear and concise voice. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

For a moment, Charlie just blinked at her, his face impassive. Then, he burst into a fit of laughter, clapping one of the twins on the shoulder companionably. "A cruel joke, Fred. But bloody brilliant and amusing."

"Who knew Hermione had such an imagination." Fred said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione just stared at them in horror. Charlie leaned in, kissing her on the forehead.

"It's a joke, Hermione. Don't worry about it."

"Right." She agreed, blushing violently. They made their way across the lawn to sit under the tree again, silent. Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it any more. "So, what was all that about?"

"It was a kiss, Hermione." Charlie pointed out the obvious. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well obviously I knew _that_. I was just wondering what it means."

"It means I like you. A little more than as a friend." He replied with a shrug. She was reminded of his easy-going way with women. As far as she knew, Charlie never had an actual relationship. Just weird spontaneous romances. Her heart drooped a little. She was kind of hoping for more than that.

"So, we just see what happens?" She reiterated.

"Exactly." He said, looking rather uncomfortable with the whole serious talk business. He studied the sky up above. "You're a riddle, Hermione."

"I could say the same about you. Out of curiosity, why am I a riddle?" She wondered.

"Because only you would waste a perfectly good wish on bringing _that_ into your life." He mused, pointing to the Ravenclaw founder, who was laughing at something one of the twins said, using the other for support. Her shirt had slipped low, revealing a bit of pink bra and she seemed completely oblivious to it. She leaned in to whisper in one of the twins ears, her eyes glancing up and searching out Charlie. She made an obvious interested glance.

"Yeah, well. I didn't think _that_ was going to be what I got. I didn't even mean to make that stupid wish!" Hermione sighed.

"Well, maybe you'll get something good out of the whole thing. I mean, look. She's been around one day and you already got a make over. Not that it was needed but hey, your curls look better. Happier and healthier." He said with a shrug. "She keeps looking at me… a bit unnerving really."

"I think her goal is to make every man in the house in love with her before the start of term."

"Including dad?" Charlie wondered. Hermione shuddered but it was true, Mr. Weasley had fondly just brought out his collection of rubber ducks and was now showing them to Rowena as if they were the most fascinating of muggle artifacts.

"Merlin, let's hope not!" Hermione said, appalled.

* * *

><p>"Hogwarts letters! Finally!" Ginny exclaimed, dumping one unceremoniously on to Hermione's head. The older girl sat up in her bed with a yawn, glancing about for Rowena. Ginny must have caught her gaze. "Don't bother. She never came back in last night, again. Merlin, if she keeps on like this, I'll be able to say one of my brothers knocked up the Ravenclaw house founder!"<p>

"That just sounds wrong on so many levels." Hermione countered hoarsely, pulling her unruly hair up into a bun.

"Nice hickeys, 'Mione. Looks like Rowena isn't the only one getting lucky around here." Ginny teased. She got a rude finger gesture for her troubles as Hermione scanned her Hogwarts letter. "Speaking of which, have you let him in your pants yet?"

Hermione shook her head. She and Charlie had been getting along great the past week since Harry's party, hanging out all the time and of course, making out. Yet something always stopped her before they could go very far in their, er, activities. She couldn't fathom getting too down and dirty with someone who wasn't interested in anything serious. It just wasn't like her. Sure, her make over had gained her more notice, but she wanted true love, not Mr. Right-here, Right-now.

"He's going to lose interest." Rowena warned, finally making an appearance in one of the twins oversized shirts. She sat at the foot of Hermione's bed. "What's that?"

"Hogwarts letter. You've got one too. I explained the circumstances to McGonagall and while I'm sure she got a good laugh out of it, she's made the necessary arrangements for you to be a student." Hermione explained, handing her a letter similar to her own.

"How surprising! I've been sorted into Ravenclaw. I never expected such an honor!" Rowena said, sounding the exact opposite of her words. Hermione wasn't listening however. She'd just turned the page and a badge had tumbled into her lap.

"I don't believe it… I'm Head Girl!" She squealed excitedly.

"Who didn't see that one coming." Ginny remarked, rolling her eyes. "Congratulations, 'Mione. If I had any desire to be an upstanding moral citizen, I dare say I'd be envious that you took that position, which would have most likely been mine, had you graduated on time."

"You didn't graduate on time? And you claim to be the smartest witch of your era?" Rowena snickered.

"Um, hello? Do you ever listen to a word I say? I explained this to you. We took a year off to find and destroy the horcruxes and save the world. I dare say I can be excused for that." Hermione pointed out, thoroughly annoyed.

"Yes, well… had it been me, I would have simply been exempt from my final year." Rowena insisted, studying her nails in a bored fashion.

"I'll exempt you right back out into the pond and shove that shooting star right up-"

"Alright, alright!" Ginny interrupted. "Why don't we focus on being excited. Yay, Hogwarts, remember? Let's go to Diagon Alley today and get all our stuff."

Rowena shrugged coolly but Hermione beamed at the redhead excitedly. "Let's do it!"

"Well, if you'd let him pull your pants down, he would." Rowena bit out sourly.

"Not that it!"

An hour later found the girls accompanying Ron and Harry around the familiar wizard shops, collecting books and new robes and various other necessities. Hermione had seriously hoped one of the boys would make head boy but she should be so lucky. Neither did and so she was left wondering who she would be trapped in a common room with. The head students got their own set of rooms- one of the perks of being so important.

"These are the robes I'm going to have to wear?" Rowena complained loudly, trying on her robes at Madame Malkins. "How positively boring."

"Well, get used to looking like everyone else." Hermione pointed out, folding her arms. "You can't be unique and stand out all the time, you know."

"I don't know why you're so mean to her, Hermione." Ron insisted beside her. "I mean, isn't she an angel?"

"Until you get to know her."

"You're just jealous cause you have competition as the cleverest witch in our class. And this one is even gorgeous on top of being so smart." He insisted. "Plus, she's a nice person and you can't deal with that because you're only nice to people who faun over your brain power."

"Oh yes, she pisses good, smart-girl deeds in her sleep, Ron." Hermione agreed sarcastically. Ron just stared at her, open-mouthed. "What? You didn't think I knew the word piss? Well, here's a little practice for you. Piss. Off."

With that, she turned on her heel and stomped away from her once crush and best friend. Honestly, the tension between the group was so palpable. She could feel herself drifting away from them and it scared her. It was the only reason she clung so hard to them this summer, determined to go to the Burrow, even against her better judgment. Well, it wasn't going so well as she'd hoped. Rowena definitely didn't help matters.

Ron and Hermione didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day and they all apparated back in sour moods. All except Rowena, who'd somehow managed to strike up a conversation with Blaise Zabini in the book store. With less than excited hearts, everyone tumbled into bed, restless for what the start of term would bring them this year.


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds

Author's Note: Alright guys, this has been long overdo. It's been sitting in my documents for a really, REALLY long time and I apologize. Truth is, I've been so busy with school but now I'm a college graduate with an English degree who works... at a convenience store. Good news about that? I'm setting a goal to write a chapter a night, on this or one of my other currently suffering stories. So, I hope someone still reads and I hope you enjoy. Ideas and critiques are welcome!

Kricket777 (love the name): I completely agree about Hermione/Charlie stories. I think they'd be so cute together and it kills me trying to make Charlie out to be a player (or at least a failure at commitment) cause that's not really how I viewed him at all. But to make this work in Draco's favor (and yes, it will be a favor to him as he doesn't really deserve our little 'Mione) I had to do something about the ever so sexy Charlie.

Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy (another awesome name!): I understand what you mean about Rowena. I figured since I was going with the whole impossibility of Draco/Hermione, I might as well do so thoroughly and mess up a few more characters along the way. I like making Hermione squirm with the fact she has absolutely nothing in common with the witch she looks up to for her intelligence. Plus, I was trying to be original, thanks for noticing that. I'm glad you're enjoying this really far-fetched idea.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: ~*~ Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds ~*~<p>

_Picture yourself on a train in a station,_

_With plasticine porters with looking glass ties,_

_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile_

_The girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_~ The Beatles_

It was five of eleven by the time the Weasley family- and Harry, Hermione, and Rowena- made it to platform 9 ¾ on September first. Molly herded them all together like sheep, making sure she had each child in attendance. It was slightly easier, only having two of her own to worry about, but Charlie- who was now loading Hermione and Ginny's trunks onto the train- and Fred and George had insisted on coming along and now they were causing a scene.

"Fred! George! What have I told you about those fireworks!" Molly shrieked.

"You said not in the house, mum." Fred offered.

"Well, we're not, in fact, in the house!" George pointed out.

"No, to be sure. This is not a house." Fred observed, his eyes twinkling on Rowena, the reason for all the stunts they'd been pulling lately… well, an increase in the stunts they'd been pulling.

"Well that applies to train stations too!" Molly insisted. "Oh, Ron, here- you've got a smudge on your nose… no, just let me… Ronald Weasley you hold still right now!"

Ron winced as his mom licked a handkerchief and pressed it to his nose. She rubbed hard enough to turn it pink and he winced away. "Mum! Those freckles wont come off, you know!"

"Oh fine, stay filthy. Now, did you remember to pack your underwear?"

"Mum!"

"I'm only asking cause you forgot last time-"

"Did Ickle Ronnikins have to go commando?" Fred pouted, pinching his brother's cheek.

"Quick, Fred! Make sure his name's on the tag!" George said and together they somehow managed to _accio_ one of his pairs of underwear from his trunk, checking along the waist band for a name tag. Charlie took the opportunity to pull Hermione aside.

"Feel lucky to be leaving yet?" He asked her with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"You forget, I'm taking half of them with me." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, the less dangerous half." He snorted. He toyed with her fingers some and they were quiet for an awkward moment. "So, um… I'll owl you?"

"That might be nice of you." She complimented, unable to keep the smile from her face. He smiled back before leaning in and capturing her lips in another mind blowing kiss.

"Mum, they're at it again!" One of the twins whined.

"Like rabbits, the two of them." Added the other. "Here, rabbits. Simmer down!"

A well-aimed _aguamanti_ charm hit Hermione in the side of the face and she pulled away from Charlie, wincing a little and trying to wipe it from her eyes. She giggled a little but Charlie seemed upset at the disruption. "I'll have to remember to hex the two of them when I get home."

"They're just jealous Rowena's not kissing them goodbye." Hermione pointed out. It was true, too. The other girl stood impatiently off to the side, tapping at her wrist in annoyance. Hermione said goodbye to Charlie and made her way over to the other girl, annoyed when she thrust her wrist into her face pointedly. "Oh, bugger off! You're not even wearing a watch!"

"That's besides the point. You got my meaning, either way." Rowena insisted, following Hermione into an empty compartment. "He's not even interested in dating you anyways. You're wasting time."

"I thought you wanted me to go after Charlie." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, for some practice! Nothing serious is going to come of it." Rowena scoffed. "Merlin, you can be so clueless. Girl's are supposed to be the intuitive ones."

"That's a gender stereotype if I ever heard one." Hermione said, frowning. Rowena just shrugged as they were joined by Ginny, Ron, and Harry. With a final whistle, the train was off, leaving a waving Weasley clan and a whole lot of other families dodging fireworks as they saw their children off to another year of magical learning.

"I don't see why we have to make up seventh year." Ron complained to fill the silence. "We took down Voldemort for crying out loud! What are they going to teach us that could be more useful than that? How to turn into Voldemorts ourselves?"

"Don't even joke about that!" Ginny snapped but there was a playful smirk on her lips. "I'd look hideous without a nose."

Hermione said nothing, feeling it was too soon to crack Voldemort jokes. Basically, it was just too soon to joke about the recent war that claimed many lives. She seemed to be the only one to feel that way. Ron was busily trying to stuff his underwear back into his trunk without being too noticeable. So naturally, all attention was on him when his trunk fell over onto Harry's foot, spilling its contents all over the floor. Ron's ears turned pink with embarrassment and he glanced not at Hermione, but at Rowena. Hermione bristled at this. A few short months ago, that embarrassment would have been for _her_. She could have basked in the glow of being so significant as Ron picked up his scattered clothing items.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid back and Neville appeared. "Listen, have you guys seen Luna? Prefects and Head's need to meet in the front compartment to discuss schedules and get acquainted with one another."

"No, I haven't seen her yet." Hermione offered up but Neville's attention was on poor Ron, on his hands and knees, frantically shoving underwear back into his trunk.

"Wow Ron, I have the same pair! That's funny." Neville said, pointing at a pair of black boxers with inexplicably little dancing turtle-frog things on them. Ron blushed even more at this as Hermione clamored to her feet to follow Neville to the meeting. On her way out the door, she distinctly heard Ron muttering something about never wearing those ones again.

Out in the corridor Neville had already vanished to bring his tidings to other prefects hiding on the train. Hermione began to make her way down towards the front, dodging the trolley as the senile old witch in charge of it seemingly darted out of nowhere. As she swerved she felt something hard hit her cheek. "Ouch!"

Thinking the witch was throwing candy at her she glowered at her in her best bossy, important way. The old witch just gave her a peculiar glance before sliding open another compartment door. Something hit Hermione in the face again and she turned to see Luna standing a few feet away, tossing small, glittering rocks at her. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Blessing you with star rocks. They fell from the sky and they are said to bring magical wishes and luck to those they strike."

"Really? Cause most people struck by stars don't usually live to tell the tale." Hermione pointed out, slightly dazed by the way that last rock had hit her. "Besides, I've got my own shooting star. She's sitting back in the compartment, worshipping herself in all her wisdom and good looks and is a royal pain in my ass- ouch, Luna! Stop that!"

"You shouldn't use such language. It deters the stars from giving you magic wishes." Luna chided. Hermione patiently waited for the girl to stop flinging rocks.

"Are you done now?"

"Well, I could gather them up and try again-"

"No time. We have a meeting." Hermione said, grateful to have an excuse not to be hit in the head with anymore 'stars'. She tugged the odd girl along with her down the corridors until they finally got to the first compartment. She slid the door open, seeing the rest already assembled.

Pansy, one of the Slytherin House prefects, curled her lip up in disgust at the sight of the Head Girl badge on Hermione's robes. "Figures the mud blood would be Head Girl."

Hermione frowned, not quite sure why Pansy was so offended by that. Of course, the mud blood comment wasn't so surprising, but she didn't really think Pansy cared about being Head Girl. Pansy couldn't even find it in her lazy body to do her rounds at nights, let alone be such an important leading figure.

"Well, are you going to stand in the doorway the whole meeting or are you going to make your dramatic entrance and sit down already?" Someone drawled from the corner. Hermione's head shot around and she saw to her displeasure Draco Malfoy sitting in the corner, giving her a peculiar look. On his chest, the Head Boy badge sparkled as if it had been just polished. Ah. So that was why Pansy was so mad about her being Head Girl.

Hermione sighed, determined to get this over with and tried to make her way into the compartment. Unfortunately, she tripped over one of Luna's dropped 'stars' and went sprawling at Malfoy's feet. He smirked down at her. "Nice play, Shakespeare."

She gave him a curious glance at the expression but he just shrugged it off. All the other Slytherins looked confused. Of course they wouldn't know anything about Shakespeare. He was only the best muggle playwright in history. Hermione rolled her eyes and managed to get herself into a seat, unfortunately right next to Malfoy. She shot a venomous look at Luna but the girl with radish earrings was too busy telling Neville all about Nargles to notice.

"I hardly recognized you, Granger." Zabini spoke up from beside Pansy. "Trying to fit in this year?"

"The mud blood finally found her way into a bottle of shampoo." Snickered Pansy. Malfoy was oddly silent and when Hermione glanced towards him, she found he was studying her again. She raised her eyebrow coolly at him.

"You want to take a picture? It'd last a little longer, Malfoy." She remarked. He frowned and sat back in his seat, folding his arms calmly.

"I was trying to decide what shade of crap your eyes are." He shrugged. There was plenty of gaffawing from the Slytherins while the others looked uncomfortable. With the exception of Luna who was still prattling away, this time concerning Hermione's annarack troubles.

"Do a lot of crap studying, Malfoy?" Hermione pointed out.

"Well, yeah. Muggle Studies is a required course." He fired back. Hermione smirked; she'd missed this kind of banter no matter how infuriating it was. The truth was, and she'd never admit to it, but Harry and Ron were brainless and arguing with them was about as thrilling as arguing with a rock. They never had any clever comebacks and simply filled the void with swears.

"Are we getting this meeting done or what?" Blaise demanded, suddenly leaning forward. He turned to Draco. "No offense, mate, but I've got some business to attend to."

"Alright, fine. It's not like you don't know what we're going to be discussing so we'll keep it short and sweet before mud blood here stinks up the compartment with her- ow! Blood hell, what was that?" He demanded, rubbing his head and picking something up off the floor. It was one of Luna's rocks. He glared up at Hermione. "Did this drop out of your huge hair?"

"No!" She cried in horror because in all honesty, she wasn't quite sure. Thankfully, Luna solved that dilemma for her.

"Sorry. I missed." She said simply. She then whispered loudly, so the whole car could hear, "Annaracks, you know."

Thankfully, everyone ignored this and Draco went on with what he was saying. "So, basically the usual- set a good example or don't get caught doing anything that wouldn't. If you get caught misbehaving you lose your prefect title and face the consequences and blah blah blah. Ok, that's all. Back to whatever it was you people do."

"That is not bloody well all!" Hermione interrupted, just as Blaise prepared to send some paper bird zooming off with a message. He grimaced at her but wrinkled it up nonetheless. Hermione sighed and said, "We also need to go over patrol schedules, check yours and make sure there are no conflicts in them."

"I have a conflict- why do you patrol with Draco? Shouldn't there be some rule against Head Boy and Girl patrolling on the same nights?" Pansy said, her eyes narrowing shrewdly in suspicion.

"Malfoy and I do not patrol the same nights- oh, bloody hell, we do. What in the name of Merlin was McGonagall thinking?" Hermione sighed. "Whatever, I'm sure she had her reasons for pairing Malfoy and myself on patrols and once we get to the castle- ow, Luna! Cut it out!"

"That one wasn't me." Luna remarked in her usual dreamy way. Hermione glanced around and caught Pansy's eye. The pug-faced Slytherin had an evil look on her face and once Hermione noticed she made a throat-slashing motion.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Hermione ordered. She went over the rest of the boring stuff quicker than usual, desperate to get away from the Slytherins. Finally, the prefects began to disperse and she stood to leave the compartment.

"Not so fast, Granger." Malfoy interrupted. She sighed and turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "We haven't gone over the terms of living together-"

"W-what?" Hermione spluttered. Malfoy's cruel smirk widened.

"You heard me." He replied, meeting her gaze calmly. "Gee, now that I looked closer, your eyes really are more of a diarrhea green."

"It's called hazel, Malfoy! They're brown and green?" She pointed out in disgust.

"Like a kaleidoscope." Luna offered as she passed in her usual flighty way to walk with Neville down the passageway to the compartment where Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat. Hermione desperately wanted to follow them but Malfoy was right. They had to set up the terms of their dormitory living. So she sat with a thump, kicking away one of Luna's rocks.

She waited impatiently for Malfoy to go on but he was quiet. She glanced up and noticed him smirking at her cruelly. "What is it now?"

"You've got stardust on your forehead." He said, snickering. She wiped at it anxiously, wondering what it looked like. Her hand came away all black and smudgy. Oh, not quite as pretty as she'd imagined. Malfoy leaned forward and smacked her forehead smartly with his hand. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Language, Granger." He intoned, settling back in his seat. "You didn't get it all. I was helping."

"Annoying git." She mumbled. "Are we discussing our housing situation or not?"

"Fine. I want to pick our password." He said stubbornly.

"And why should I let you pick out our password all on your own? You're going to pick some Slytherin pride thing and then where will we be?"

"Granger, the war is over and us Slytherin's really have nothing to be proud about, now do we? Don't you think that'd be a little stupid of me?" He reasoned, making Hermione feel rather stupid and insensitive. So insensitive that she winced apologetically.

"Alright. Well, what did you have in mind?"

He smirked. "Oh, you'll find out when we get to the door."

"Hmph. I'm not just going to let you pick it!"

"Well what if I said I'd stay out of your hair the whole year? We could alternate times in the common room. I'll be on my best behavior. Any guests will go straight to my room and the same goes for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think no one noticed you snogging that Weasle today? Although I must say if you're going to snog one, that was probably your best option. Least you have a little taste."

"Coming from the guy who hooks up with Parkinson."

"Parkinson's family is very well standing. It'd be stupid not to connect myself with them. Besides," He went on, a glint of something mischievous appearing in his eye. "I do a lot of 'connecting' but I simply believe in a little word called discretion."

"Malfoy you must be the biggest whore in Hogwarts." Hermione pointed out. He surprised her by chuckling at that and shaking his head.

"So, do we have a deal?" He demanded.

"On everything but the password. I'm not going to let you pick it if you wont even tell me what it is first!" She insisted shrilly, causing him to wince and rub his ear some.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" He smirked. Hermione found herself dying to smack that smirk right off his prat-nosed face. Instead, she opted for storming from the compartment.


End file.
